dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Conlandia
Sakarian |ethnic_groups = 65% White 17% Black 6% Asian 12% Other |denonym = Conlandian |government = Parliamentary constitutional monarchy |monarch = |prime_minister = John Williamson |vice_president = Astrid Cheng |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Representatives |area = 192,000 km2 |percentage_of_water = 18.5% |population = 14,693,983 (2019 estimate) |population_density = 1.07 per km2 |currency = Conlandian dollar |currency_code = CE$ |gini_index = 0.633 (2017) |hdi_index = 0.937 (2018) |time_zone = Conlandia Standard Time (CST) |utc_offset = UTC+9 |time_zone_dst = Conlandia Daylight Time (CDT) |utc_offset_dst = UTC+10 |date_format = DD/MM/YYYY |drives_on_the = left |religious_group(s) = 35% Christian 20% Atheist 17% Catholic 6% Jewish 4% Muslim 3% Buddhist 2% Hinduism 13% Other |calling_code = +988 |iso_3166_code = CE |patron_saint = Saint Francis |internet_tld = .ce |website = www.conlandia.gov.ce |national_animal = Labrador |national_bird = Albatross |national_flower = Conlandian white rose |national_dish = Kefredna |national_color = Grey |national_fruit = Papaya |national_sport = Football |predecessor = Colony of Conlandia|affiliation = (observer)|indigenous_language(s) = Conlandian}}Conlandia, also known as the Commonwealth of Conlandia is a country and sovereign state in Oceania south of Vustrela. The official language is English with a minority of indigenous Conlandian-language speaking residents. Conlandia is a member of the , , , , and the and an observer of . The capital and largest city, Emerald City, has a population of around 3.75 million residents while the country itself has 14.6 million residents. History Prehistory: 40 BC-1799 28 million years ago, the area now known as Conlandia broke off from Pangea to become a set of islands. They were discovered to be habitable by the native Conlandians, or Cunskalondyans as they explored the islands. English colonisation: 1799-1933 Between 1799 and 1809 the English discovered Conlandia and claimed the land as its own, setting up the Colony of Conlandia (from which the present nation gets its name from). Sempi Knagon, a native rebel who was expelled from the Colonial Forces set up the Conlandian Provisionary Force to begin a plan for independence. Independence: 1933-present After a 5 year Conlandian Independence War, the nation seceded from Britain and became an independent nation on January 5, 1933. Now, as some Americans immigrated to the island, parts of American culture have an influence, especially in music, cuisine and cinema. Economy The economy of Conlandia is quite varied, with the most people being employed in the fields of professionals, management, technology and commerce, with mining, agriculture and manufacturing playing other integral roles. GDP is CE$35.3 trillion. The currency is the Conlandian dollar, and there are many large companies traded on the Conlandia Stock Exchange. Companies like Conlandtel, Food Fair, NuCom, Quana, and Nukar are traded. Conlandia has been through 1 economic recession, in 1981. Banks are ANZ and Bank of Sakaria. States and territories Postal abbreviations can be found in the brackets. The Islands (IS) are treated as one province, with the separate islands treated as sub-provinces. *Emerald City Capital Territory (CT) (Capital: Emerald City) *South Coast Province (SC) (Capital: Logrant) *Sapphire Bay Province (SB) (Capital: Sapphire Bay) *Northeast Province (NE) (Capital: Kemser) *East Coast Province (EC) (Capital: Gorrents) *Central Province (CP) (Capital: Cofad) *Western Province (WP) (Capital: Hallbridge) *North-Central Province (NC) (Capital: Domburton) *Islands (KG, FD, PL, BN, HS) (Knagon Island, Freedom Island, Palm Island, Bantons Island and Heroes Island) Culture The culture of Conlandia is influenced from British and American culture, although there is a strong native influence. Film studios include Conlandfilm, and Emerald Cinema. Film centers are found in major centers and there are many film festivals, the largest being Emerald City Film Festival (ECFF). Opera and symphony is also in major centers including Emerald City and Kemser. The Conlandia Art Gallery is found in Emerald City. Cuisine is diverse, with many restaurants of different kinds, as well as traditional dishes like Kefredna, Jembog and Srfien. Education There are 4 levels of education in Conlandia: *Preschool *Primary School *High School (Secondary) *University (Tertiary) School runs from Monday to Friday from average 8:45 am to 3 pm. Breaks are on Summer (8 weeks), Autumn (2 weeks), Winter (2 weeks) and Spring (2 weeks), as well as national holidays (see below). Major universities found are University of Conlandia, Emerald City University, Northern Conlandia University and University of Sapphire Bay, as well as smaller colleges. Media Conlandian media is predominantly in English, with some media in other minority languages. There are two public broadcasters, Conlandia Broadcasting Corporation and Ethnic Broadcasting Network. Commercial broadcasters include National Media Group, Emerald Media Network, Global Media, and also Radio Network of Conlandia. All of these companies specialize in radio and television. Newspapers in Conlandia include The Global, The Conlandian, Financial Review, The Emerald City Times, and the Kemser Herald. Pay TV providers include Conlandtel, Emerald Cable and Islands Cable. Telecommunications providers are Vodacom, XL Axiata, and Telkomsel. Climate The Conlandian climate is mainly tropical and temperate, with an average maximum temperature of 24.3 degrees Celsius, and a minimum of 13 degrees Celsius. Average rainfall is 100.9mm per year. The hottest temperature recorded was 47.5 degrees Celsius on January 25, 1993 on Freedom Island, and the coldest was -6 degrees Celsius on December 15, 2004 in Emerald City. Politics There are three levels of Conlandian government: *Federal (Senate and House of Representatives) *State/Provincial *Local Political parties include the Liberal Party, Labor Party, Country Party, The Greens Conlandia, Conservatives and Environmental Party. Sports Sports play an integral role in Conlandian culture, with sports like football, rugby league, basketball, volleyball, ice hockey, baseball and cricket being the most popular sports. Sports leagues include Conlandian Football League, Conlandian Rugby League Federation, Conlandian Basketball League, Conlandian Volleyball Federation, Conlandian Ice Hockey Federation, Conlandian Baseball Federation, and Cricket Conlandia. Crime The murder rate of Conlandia is relatively low, being at 4.5% in 2017, down from a major peak of 18% in 1972. The most common crime is theft, followed by murder, arson and possession of illegal substances. Transport Many methods of transport can be found in Conlandia. Ferries are common in Conlandia, being found as public transport in coastal cities including Emerald City, as well as government-operated ferries linking the various islands with Emerald City. Trains (E4 Series Shinkansen) are also common and connect the islands and neighboring Vustrela. Conlandia Railways operates various lines linking major centers, along with major cities having forms of commuter rail (trains, metro, light rail). Highways also link the nation, with BusConlandia operating coach services around the nation. Airports are found nationwide, but most airports are domestic only. International airports can be found in the capitals of the provinces (except the islands). Emerald City International Airport (IATA: EMC, ICAO: NEMC) is Conlandia's largest airport. National holidays *New Year's Day: January 1 *Conlandia Independence Day: March 5 *Heroes Day: April 14 *Easter Sunday: Varies *May Day: May 1 *Queen's Birthday: 2nd Monday in June *Winter Solstice: Varies *Christmas: December 25 *Boxing Day: December 26 *Summer Solstice: Varies *New Year's Eve: December 31 Events * Notable events in Conlandia since the 19th century * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1900s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1910s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1920s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1930s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1940s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1950s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1960s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1970s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1980s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 1990s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 2000s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 2010s * Notable events in Conlandia since the 2020s Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in Oceania Category:Fictional countries in Oceania Category:Conlandia Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Italian-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:French-speaking countries and territories Category:Russian-speaking countries and territories Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Conlandian-speaking countries and territories